The Alien Who Came To Tea
by StormWolf10
Summary: Oneshot. The Doctor asks Tony to help him keep a secret, but things don't quite go to plan, leaving the Doctor to explain himself to Pete, Jackie and Rose.


**A/N: This really shouldn't have taken me as long to write this as it did… Anywho, read and review :) Lovely little oneshot for ya XD**

"Tony Tyler," the Doctor began quietly, crouched in front of the boy "can you keep a secret?"

The little boy nodded quickly, brown eyes wide.

"Well, I've got a friend here with me, who's going to have to stay the night, but you can't tell your parents or Rose, ok?"

Again, the boy nodded quickly, his dirty blonde hair bobbing up and down.

"Good!" the Doctor announced with a grin, straightening up "I'll just go get him. Best keep your Mum preoccupied in the front room until I tell you otherwise, ok?"

"Uh huh!" Tony replied excitedly.

The little boy's face then scrunched up in thought.

"Is your friend an alien?" Tony asked innocently.

The Doctor glanced towards the sitting room door, hoping Jackie hadn't heard. Relieved that Jackie Tyler evidently hadn't heard, the Doctor nodded at the boy.

"Yep," the Doctor told him "but we mustn't tell your Mum that. It'll be our little secret."

"Will the alien hurt me?" Tony asked suddenly.

"No, of course not!" the Doctor told the boy. He was about to laugh, but then he saw that the boy was truly worried, and quickly crouched down again "All he wants to do is get home again. He won't hurt you, Tony, I won't let him. He didn't even mean to come to Earth; his space shuttle crashed and we have a team at Torchwood working to repair it, but it won't be ready until tomorrow morning. Hence, why I brought him here. The beds at Torchwood aren't very comfortable."

The Doctor then grimaced and stood up again.

"Now, go," he urged the three year old boy, nudging him gently towards the front room "distract your Mum for me."

**~StormWolf10~**

"You'll be safe in here," the Doctor said quietly, holding open the door of the large wooden playhouse in the Tylers' back garden.

"Thank you." The alien replied gratefully, giving the Doctor a small smile as he slipped inside.

"Now, I can only take you up to one of the spare bedrooms once everyone's asleep." The Doctor explained "I'm afraid you'll have to eat dinner out here. But don't worry; I'll sneak some out for you."

The alien smiled gratefully, its purple head bobbing up and down as he nodded.

"Hello."

The Doctor looked round suddenly to see Tony in the doorway of the playhouse.

"Tony! You're meant to be distracting your Mum!" the Doctor told the boy, eyes wide.

He then quickly dragged the boy into the playhouse and shut the door, hoping Jackie wouldn't come out to find them.

"But I wanted to meet the alien!" Tony whined, wide-eyed.

The Doctor sighed and waved a hand at the purple-skinned, lanky alien who was now sat awkwardly on a small wooden chair.

"Tony, this is Jal'yprusias. Jal'yprusias, this is Tony Tyler." The Doctor told them quietly.

Jal'yprusias waved at the small boy, smiling softly, but Tony merely stared back, wide-eyed.

"Doctor," Tony stage-whispered, evidently believing that Jal'yprusias couldn't hear him "he's purple!"

"Well, you're pink!" the Doctor responded, brow furrowed "He's not gaping at _you_!"

Tony blinked, and the Doctor frowned further.

"Actually," the Doctor mused "I remember having a similar conversation with your sister about this sort of thing."

"But Doctor!" Tony whispered again "He's naked!"

"Well, only in the human sense of the word." The Doctor shrugged.

Again, Tony just blinked, and the Doctor realised he'd confused the small boy. Tony then opened his mouth to speak again.

"When's Rose getting home?"

**~StormWolf10~**

"I wanna eat my tea in the playhouse!" Tony yelled the moment Jackie had dished up dinner.

Before Jackie had protested, the boy had grabbed hold of the plate and dragged it off the worktop, cutlery in hand as he headed for the back door.

"I'll go keep an eye on him." The Doctor announced, grabbing his own plate –and, discreetly, a spare one for Jal'yprusias- and heading for the back door.

"So what? I've gotta eat dinner on my own?" Jackie called after them, dejected "Pete and Rose are still at that bloody Torchwood meeting!"

"I'm sure there's something to watch on TV!" the Doctor called back as he followed the three year old out across the garden.

Once at the playhouse, Tony pushed the door open, grinning at Jal'yprusias as he sat down at the small wooden table beside him. The Doctor quickly joined them, awkwardly arranging his long legs so he could sit on the small chair.

"It's not much, I'm afraid," the Doctor told Jal'yprusias as he transferred food from his plate onto the spare plate "just sausage and mash."

"That doesn't matter." Jal'yprusias replied with a slight smile "I'm just grateful you invited me here."

The Doctor grinned back at the alien as he handed him the plate of food. He'd been sure to pester Jackie for an extra big portion so he could share some with their alien refugee.

"And you're sure no one minds me being here?" Jal'yprusias asked cautiously.

Both Tony and the Doctor froze, forks halfway to their mouths. They both glanced at each other, the Doctor looking sheepish and Tony looking rather worried.

"We, uh, haven't told anyone you're _here_." The Doctor admitted slowly.

Jal'yprusias blinked.

"Would it be better for me to leave?" Jal'yprusias asked, making to stand.

"No! No, it's fine," the Doctor assured the alien quickly with a smile.

**~StormWolf10~**

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked tiredly as she slipped her jacket off.

"Oh, he's out in the playhouse with Tony." Jackie replied, still watching TV "Your brother insisted on eating tea out there, so the Doctor went out with him. Your tea's in the oven."

"I'll go out and see them." Rose sighed, heading from the sitting room again.

"Want me to dish up your dinner for you?" Pete asked as he headed into the kitchen and pulled the dinner out.

"Yeah, I'll be back in in a minute." Rose replied, heading for the back door.

She crossed the garden, just able to make out the playhouse in the mid-evening gloom. As Rose drew nearer to the little playhouse, she could hear voices, laughter. She recognised her little brother's voice immediately, of course, and the Doctor's voice, but… There seemed to be a third voice. Brow furrowed, Rose crossed cautiously to the playhouse door, opening it slowly.

"Doctor? Tony? What's going on?" she asked, squinting through the gloom.

Before she could get the door open fully, it was suddenly slammed shut, and she heard Tony yell "You can't come in!"

"Why not?" Rose asked in confusion "What've you two done?"

"_I've_ done nothing!" Tony replied abruptly, and Rose heard the Doctor groan.

"Doctor?" Rose prompted through the wood of the door.

"Just a minute, Rose," the Doctor replied, and Rose could tell he was mentally panicking, she just didn't know why.

There was the sound of footsteps, hurrying around the small space, and a chair scraping back.

"Doctor?" Rose prompted again with an impatient sigh. She was tired, she'd had a long day at work and she was really, _really_ hungry.

This time, there wasn't even a reply, and Rose huffed again, opening the door.

"No!" Tony yelled, attempting to push the door shut again, brown eyes wide.

Rose, however, was quicker than her little brother, and slipped through the door. The sight she was met with certainly wasn't what she'd been expecting. Pressed up against the back wall of the house was a purple-skinned alien, wide-eyed as he stared at her.

"Doctor," Rose began slowly, not taking her eyes off the alien "care to explain what's going on?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but Tony got there first.

"This is Jal'yprusias and he came for tea!" Tony announced with a grin "The Doctor brought him home."

Rose risked a quick glance at the Doctor, cocking one eyebrow at him before returning her gaze to Jal'yprusias.

"You invited an alien to my parents' house for tea?" Rose asked him sceptically.

The Doctor flushed, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, Torchwood's working on fixing his ship, and your parents have enough spare rooms… I just thought he'd be more comfortable here than some cramped quarters at Torchwood." The Doctor answered, embarrassed.

Rose's shoulders slumped slightly at that, and she blinked before sighing.

"How're we gonna get him into the house?" Rose asked uncertainly, finally letting her stern stare on Jal'yprusias slip.

"I was planning to wait until your parents had gone to bed." The Doctor admitted.

"Ok." Rose sighed, nodding her head "It's a plan."

**~StormWolf10~**

Jackie and Pete didn't go to bed until almost eleven, and Rose was half-asleep by the time they were sneaking Jal'yprusias into the house. However, they'd only gotten halfway through the kitchen when a bleary-eyed Jackie bustled in, bundled in her dressing gown and heading for the fridge. The Doctor, Rose and Jal'yprusias all froze, watching as Jackie poured herself a glass of water and drank it before setting the empty glass by the sink.

"Oh, hello, sweetheart, what're you still doing up…?" Jackie began as she turned around and saw Rose, before trailing off at the sight of Jal'yprusias.

"Now, Jackie, we can explain _everything_." The Doctor announced quickly, wide-eyed.

Jackie opened her mouth to speak, before shutting it again, stunned.

"Well, never thought I'd see the day where your Mother was speechless." The Doctor muttered to Rose lowly.

"There's…. There's a purple alien in my kitchen." Jackie murmured eventually, still gaping.

Jal'yprusias waved uncertainly at her, and Jackie blinked in reply before backing out of the kitchen.

"She's taking it quite well…" Rose murmured to the Doctor in shock.

However, before the Doctor could reply, Jackie was at the foot of the stairs, yelling for Pete. Rose sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Spoke too soon." She muttered.

Moments later, Pete was hurrying down the stairs, tying his dressing gown as he did so.

"Jaqs, it's nearly midnight." Pete told his wife tiredly "What's-"

He trailed off when he saw the Doctor and Rose stood in the kitchen doorway, Jal'yprusias between them.

"Doctor, Rose, care to explain what's going on?" Pete asked calmly, surveying the alien carefully.

"I only found out about it a few hours ago!" Rose insisted quickly, wide-eyed.

"I couldn't just leave him at Torchwood, Pete! And we have enough room here, and I just didn't think you would mind…" the Doctor explained hastily.

"Then why didn't you ask, Doctor?" Pete asked sternly "This isn't your house, you can't just bring people home and expect us to put them up for the night."

Jal'yprusias shifted awkwardly, and Pete sighed.

"However," Pete continued, tone softening slightly "I'm willing to overlook it tonight. As long as you promise not to do something like this again, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, wide-eyed while Jackie just looked annoyed.

"But Pete!" Jack protested in a stage-whisper "What about Tony?"

"Oh, I've already met Tony!" Jal'yprusias announced with a smile.

Jackie blinked, staring at the purple alien. She slowly approached them, and both the Doctor and Rose shifted awkwardly, wondering what Jackie was planning. At the last minute, she turned to glare at the Doctor instead.

"You!" Jackie announced coldly, glaring furiously at the Doctor "_You_ let an alien into my house, and then let it near my _son_?!"

"Actually, Jackie, Jal'yprusias is a 'he', not an 'it'. And Tony was perfectly safe. No need to worry." The Doctor told her, offering her a small smile.

The next thing he knew, he was cradling his red cheek, the slap still echoing through the air as Jackie glared at him. Pete winced, and Rose quickly moved to the Doctor's side.

"Mum, Tony was perfectly safe; you know the Doctor wouldn't do anything to purposefully put him in danger!" Rose pointed out calmly, rubbing the Doctor's arm as she spoke to her Mother.

"Not purposefully, no." Jackie admitted, still glaring at the Doctor "But I also know the amount of times he dragged you off to some planet, promisin' a relaxing holiday and then you ended up in some alien's lair!"

"That was ages ago, Mum! You know the Doctor would never do anything to hurt Tony!" Rose protested tiredly.

Jackie huffed, and Pete stepped forward, rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"Rose has a point, love." Pete reminded his wife gently "And anyway, it's getting late. As long as the Doctor promises to not do something like this again."

The Doctor nodded furiously, and Pete smiled.

"See, Jaqs? Nothing to worry about!" Pete announced to his wife.

Jackie slowly turned to glare at her husband, who smiled weakly at her. The Doctor, Rose and Jal'yprusias all winced as there was a sharp _slap_, and Pete was left cradling his cheek.


End file.
